Home Alone Again?
by Da98Ghetto
Summary: Sarah and Tom have officially called it quits and dumped Jazmine with the Freemans. Granddad went on another one of his "Do it Big" trips and left. Will Jazmine survive with the Freeman boys? (rated T for minor romance, but nothing too heavy)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! I decided to make a cute story about my favorite cartoon characters! I hope you like this! And if you did, you should check out my other story (A Huey Freeman Story) except that one is a little more intense and filled with drama and romance. If you like this I'll be sure to update! :)**

-Huey Narration-

_My days as a ten year old were getting crazier by the hour. Peace was inadequate and impossible to encounter at this rate and Jazmine Dubois wasn't helping the matter at all. I began to slowly lose hope, but then again, hope is a ration. _

"Jazmine, calm down!" Huey said, looking down at his supposedly best friend. Her eyes were full of tears and she was hugging Huey tightly for comfort. "But Huey! Daddy and mommy are getting divorced! What's gonna happen to me?!" Jazmine sobbed. Huey's scowl deepened at her whining. _Ugh, why me,_ he thought. "Well why are they getting divorced?" Huey asked impatiently.

"Omarion!" Jazmine cried. _Should've known. Actually I think I mentioned that to Tom before. _Riley came walking up to them. "Oh shit! Sarah leaving Tom for Omarion?!" Riley snickered, which just made Jazmine cry harder. Huey frowned at his brother and pulled away from Jazmine. "What's going on down here?" Granddad said, walking down from upstairs. "That nigga Tom being left for Omarion!" Riley snickered. "Well, it was going to happen sooner or later" Granddad said as he observed Jazmine. Huey sighed at Granddad's careless choice of words.

"What am I gonna do Mr. Freeman?!" Jazmine wailed as she hugged Huey again. "It's gonna be alright cutie pie. If you want I can give Tom a call for you" Granddad said as he went to go get the phone. Then he froze and spun around. "Boys! Turn off all the lights and turn the TV off!" Granddad yelled as he ran to close the curtains. Huey and Riley nodded before following his orders. Granddad turned to Jazmine. "Now cutie pie, I'm gonna need you to stop crying for me okay?" he said to her in the nicest voice he could manage. Jazmine continued to cry.

Once Riley turned off the TV he gave Jazmine an annoyed look. "Man, she gon' be crying like this all the time? Cuz if so, I say we kick her out!" Riley said. Granddad gave Riley a look and awkwardly patted Jazmine's head to try to calm her down. When Huey came back, Granddad motioned for him to handle Jazmine as he went to go peek out the window. There was no sight of Tom whatsoever. The phone on the wall started ringing Granddad answered it.

"Hello?" Granddad said into the phone. It was Sarah. "Hi Robert! How you been?" she said cheerily into the phone. Granddad rolled his eyes at her fake happiness. "Sarah, how could you leave Tom for Omarion?! Do you know how dumping him affects me? Last time you dumped him it was because of Usher and Tom stayed at our house!" Granddad yelled into the phone. "I'm sorry Robert. But c'mon, it's Omarion! Anyways, I need you to keep Jazmine for a while. Omarion and I are going on a pre-honeymoon trip!" Sarah said happily into the phone.

"Pre-honeymoon?! Keep Jazmine?! Sarah I think your being irrational right now!" Granddad yelled. Huey and Riley's jaw dropped. "Jazmine's staying?!" they yelled in unison. Jazmine lifted her head up from Huey's shoulder at the mention of her name, completely oblivious to the situation. "Yes Robert! I'm dropping a suitcase off full of clothes, shoes, and hygiene products she might need. Thanks for understanding Robert!" Sarah sing into the phone before hanging up. Granddad cursed under his breath and put the phone back on the hook.

"Well boys, looks like Jazmine's gonna be here for a while" Granddad sighed. "Man, this some ol' bullshit!" Riley yelled, sucking his teeth. "Watch yo mouth boy! Now go show Jazmine the guest room" Granddad said, going upstairs. Riley sucked his teeth as he ushered Jazmine to the guest room; Huey followed. "Alright dis you're room. Don't touch this, this, this, and definitely don't touch that!" Riley said, pointing to some of his belongings. Huey knocked Riley upside the head and glared at him. "Nigga ow!" Riley yelled, gritting his teeth at Huey.

Jazmine let out a faint giggle at them. "Aye, what's funny?" Riley said, turning to glare at Jazmine. Jazmine giggled some more. _Oh here we go. _

Huey grabbed Riley by his cornrows and dragged him back into the living room. "Quit playin' Huey! Aye chill!" Riley yelled, swatting at Huey's hand. Huey let go of Riley and sat down on the couch in his usual spot and picked his book back up. There was a beep outside of their house. Riley opened the door to see Sarah driving away from the curb. "No! Come get this girl outta here Ms. Dubois!" Riley yelled pleadingly, stepping onto the porch. But it was too late, Sarah was gone. Riley sucked his teeth again and looked down at the glittery pink suitcase resting at his feet.

He picked it up, threw it next to Huey on the couch, and closed and locked the door. Huey looked up from his book and at the suitcase before giving Riley annoyed look. He put down his book and picked up the suitcase. He shuffled to the guest room. The door was closed. "Jazmine, I'm gonna leave your suit case-" Huey started to say before the door flung open. Jazmine beamed at him. "Thank you Huey!" Jazmine chirped as she took her suitcase and closed the door again.

Huey slowly blinked before trudging off. _Okay, that was weird. But then again, Jazmine's weird. _Huey flopped back down on the living room couch and turned the TV to the news. He sat quietly for a few minutes until Jazmine came out of her room and sat next to Huey. Huey observed her pink pajamas and bunny slippers. "Huey!" Jazmine squealed happily, hugging Huey. _Oof. I wish she would warn me when she's about to hug me. _"Yes Jazmine?" Huey said blankly, not returning the hug. She grinned up at him. "Aren't you happy?!" Jazmine said.

"For what?" He answered. "Because I get to stay here silly! This is gonna be so much fun!" Jazmine giggled. Riley walked into the living room and flopped on the side couch he's usually on. "What's good niggas?" Riley said as he reached over and took the remote. He turned the channel to BET. "I was watching that Riley!" Huey growled. Riley glanced at him. "Oh my bad nigga. I thought you and Jaz were having some hug fest going on" he snickered.

Jazmine pulled away as blush crept onto her cheeks. Huey glared at Riley and picked up his book again. Granddad came down with suitcases and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I'm going on another trip for 3 weeks! There's food in the cabinets if you get hungry" Granddad said. Jazmine, Huey, and Riley looked at him with shocked faces. "C'mon Granddad! Don't thug out of us!" Riley pleaded. "You can't leave for 3 weeks! How we gonna survive that long?!" Huey yelled. "Mr. Freeman, don't leave!" Jazmine yelled. Granddad gave them irritated looks.

"Aw shut the hell up! I'll be back. I left money in the cabinet so ya'll can go to the store if you need to. Jamaica, here I come!" Granddad said as he turned to go. "Wait, so no babysitter right?" the boys asked in unison. "Yep, remember how ya'll on that anti baby-sitting website now? Ain't nobody wanna baby sit ya'll asses" Granddad chuckled. "Be nice to Jazmine!" Granddad teased as he finally left. Huey, Riley, and Jazmine sat in a cold silence as they exchanged annoyed looks.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked for another chapter, so here it is! **

Huey got up from the couch and checked inside the kitchen cabinets as Riley looked inside the refrigerator. "Man, how the fuck are we supposed to survive off a corner of orange juice and raw bacon! I don't even know how to cook bacon" Riley complained. Huey took out the jar of money and glared at Riley. "What nigga?" Riley said. "Last time you spent all our money. I'm not letting that happen again" Huey said as he looked at the jar. "Oh, so you in charge again huh? Well leader, lead us to some food nigga!" Riley said, crossing his arms. "Alright, we'll go to the store in the morning" Huey said. "And what we gon' buy? You know how to cook nigga?!" Riley yelled, clearly annoyed. Huey shook his head. "I don't know..but we can't starve Riley" he said.

"I know how to cook!" Jazmine chirped from the couch. Riley laughed. "Oh yeah? Like what?" he said. "Ramen noodles" Jazmine beamed. Riley busted out laughing as Huey pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's so funny?" Jazmine asked, giving Riley a pouty face. Riley ignored her question and started heading to the door before Huey pulled his arm. "Imma go see what C-Murph up to nigga!" he said. "Nobody's going anywhere Riley" Huey said. "Really Huey, you still ain't letting me go no where?!" Riley yelled before flopping back down on the couch. "Yep, while Granddad's gone I have supreme authority over the house" Huey said. "Like I ain't heard that before" Riley mumbled. Huey noticed Jazmine yawn. "C'mon Riley, let's leave Jazmine so she can get some rest" he said as he started walking away.

"No don't leave! Can we play a game?" Jazmine said through another yawn. Huey shook his head as Riley got up from the couch. "You need your rest Jazmine. We'll see you in the morning" Huey said as he and Riley went upstairs. Jazmine made a pouty face before heading to her room. She opened her suitcase and found a coloring book and crayons. _Mommy does care, _she thought happily as she flopped down on her bed and started coloring. As she reached to grab a pink crayon, she felt a prickly feeling on the back of her neck. Jazmine's eyes lit up in fear as she screamed and swatted at her neck. The prickly feeling was gone in an instant. Huey and Riley heard her scream and came running down the stairs and into her room. "Jazmine what is it?!" Huey yelled as he looked at her. "There's a spider in here!" Jazmine wailed as she ran to Huey and hugged him. Huey glared at Riley as he started laughing. "You scared of a little bitty spider Jazmine?!" Riley laughed. "It was a big spider!" she yelled, her voice muffled by Huey's shirt.

Huey's right eye twitched as Jazmine started crying. "C'mon Jazmine, it was just a spider" he said. "But I don't know where it went! Don't make me sleep in here Hueyyyy!" Jazmine sobbed. "Man, now she crying again! Do something nigga" Riley yelled at Huey. Huey stood there and pinched the bridge of his nose, as Jazmine cried into his shirt, and Riley continued yelling at her to stop crying. This went on for about 3 minutes before Huey couldn't take it anymore. "Both of ya'll stop it! Riley shut up and Jazmine stop crying!" he yelled. They both went quiet as Huey pulled away from Jazmine and glared at them. Jazmine sniffled and wiped her tears. Riley gave Huey an annoyed look. "Now let's look for that spider-" Huey began to say before Riley yelped and jumped back. _Nevermind. _Huey looked at the floor next to Riley and saw the spider. "Okay I'll go get-" Huey started before he was interrupted _again_. Riley squashed the spider with his shoe and smeared it on the carpet. Jazmine gave Riley a disgusted look. "Ew" she said grabbing her suitcase, "I'm definitely not sleeping in here now."

Riley looked pleased with his previous action. "Okay, then where are you gonna sleep?" Huey asked. "On the couch" she said simply, grabbing her coloring book and crayons before pushing passed Huey. Huey sighed as Riley snickered; they left the room and went back upstairs. Huey came back down later with a blanket to give to Jazmine. As he neared the couch, he noticed she was sleeping. Her head rested on a couch pillow and her knees were hugged up to her chest. Huey draped the blanket on Jazmine's body and turned to go. Huey heard Jazmine giggle and spun around. Her eyes were opened and she was grinning at him. Huey rolled his eyes at her playfulness. "Go to sleep Jazmine" Huey said, scowling at her. "Can I have some juice?" she asked innocently. "We don't have any, that's why we're going shopping in the morning Jazmine. Now go to sleep" Huey said, his regular monotone flaring. Jazmine started giggling. "What's funny?" he asked, clearly irritated. "You're cute when you're mad!" Jazmine giggled. Huey rolled his eyes and started walking away, blush forming on his cheeks. _This is going to be a long 3 weeks. _

Riley looked up from his handheld game as Huey walked into their room. "Nigga why you blushing?" Riley asked. Huey ignored his question and got into his bed, clearly exhausted. Riley started snickering when the reason became obvious to him. "I knew you and Jazmine had something going on!" Riley laughed. "Whatever Riley" Huey said darkly before turning the lamp off. Huey frowned as his brother continued laughing. _This is going to be a long night too._


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooo! I'm really glad you guys like this so far! The reviews are really appreciated and they motivate me to keep posting! I guess I should respond to some reviewers :)

**hueyfreemanrocksmyworld: I'm happy you like it! And yes, Jazmine's little comment was meant to be innocent and playful. Sorry if I confused you!**

**Shortneay14: Haha, yeah Trey songz would've been hilarious! I guess I felt like Huey and his observations should've been recognized! To be honest, Sarah is the worst wife ever..thuggin out on Tom like that was just cold ;)**

**444teme444: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to fix the structure okay? Does it need to be more spaced out? **

"Wake up" Huey said, as he shook Riley awake. Riley slowly opened his eyes and then glared at Huey sleepily. "Nigga, ain't nobody told you to wake me up" he said through a yawn. Huey rolled his eyes. "Shut up and get dressed so we can leave" Huey said as he went downstairs to wake up Jazmine. She was already awake.

"Huey!" she squealed happily. "Jazmine" he said bitterly, as he sat next to her on the couch. "Can we get marshmallows from the store! Ooooh we could make s'mores! That would be fun wouldn't it?" Jazmine rambled. "No, we're only getting the necessary things we need" Huey responded, picking up the newspaper from the table. Jazmine snorted. "What?" Huey said. "You're so bossy" Jazmine mumbled childishly. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Aight I'm ready. Leggo" Riley said, as he came down the steps and headed towards the door. Huey grabbed the jar full of money and followed Riley; Jazmine trudging behind. They started walking down the sidewalk until Cindy Mcphearson came into view. "Aye waddup Seymour!" Riley called to her. She turned and waved. "Aye Reezy!" she yelled back as she started walking towards them. Huey's scowl deepened. _Ugh, Cindy just means trouble. _

"What ya'll niggas up to?" Cindy asked, giving Riley some dap. "We're going to the store" Huey stated with his regular monotone. "Oh. Waddup Jaz!" Cindy said. Jazmine gave her a small smile. "Oh yeah! Finna turn up!" Riley and Cindy yelled in unison. "Would ya'll be quiet? It's too early for all that yelling!" Huey lectured. Riley and Cindy gave him annoyed looks as Jazmine giggled. Cindy looked around.

"Where's ya'll Granddad at?" she asked. "That nigga left us to go on another of his dumb vacations!" Riley explained, throwing his hands up angrily. Cindy started laughing. "Then Jazmine's bitch ass mom dumped Jazmine with us!" Riley continued. Huey knocked Riley upside the head as Jazmine glared at him. "My mommy isn't a female dog!" Jazmine retorted. "Then why her ass leave Tom for Usher, then dump him again for Omarion?!" Riley countered.

Cindy held her sides from laughing so much. "That's not funny Riley!" Jazmine yelled at him with a pouty face. "What chu catching feelings fo'? I'm only speaking the truth" Riley snickered. Huey pinched the bridge of his nose as Jazmine's eyes started to tear up. _Please don't start crying…_

"I guess we could get those marshmallows that you wanted Jazmine" Huey said suddenly, changing the subject. Jazmine's teary eyes lit up with excitement. "Yay!" she squealed happily, giving him a quick hug. _There, now the tears are gone. _Huey gave a sigh of relief as they neared the store.

It wasn't a surprise when Riley and Cindy took off running to the store; mischief written on both of their faces. "What exactly are we getting?" Jazmine asked. Huey shrugged his shoulders as thy entered the store. Huey looked around. _Where are they? _

Luckily Huey had written some sort of a list of what they needed from the store. "Here Jazmine. I'll be right back" Huey said, giving her the list before running off to go look for Riley and Cindy. He ran down a few aisles before he heard laughing. Huey raised a suspicious eyebrow as he turned the corner. His right eye twitched when he saw the scene.

Spilled juice and random cans of food littered the floor. Riley and Cindy stood laughing. "Riley" Huey growled. Their laughing ceased, clearly intimidated by Huey. Riley opened his mouth to say something but it was too late, Huey had already walked over and knocked him upside the head. Cindy snickered but immediately stopped when Huey turned to glare at her.

Riley gave his brother an annoyed look. "Man, why can't you have fun for once?" Riley grumbled. "Fun? Do I look like Charlie Brown?" Huey asked, his Chicago accent flaring. Cindy covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Riley rolled his eyes as they started walking. "Where's your girlfriend?" Riley asked smartly, clearly looking for revenge. When Huey didn't respond Riley turned to smirk at him. Huey frowned. "Okay you know what, your grounded" Huey said with a glare.

"Here we go with that lame ass grounding thing again! Damn Huey, is it your main priority in life to be all up in my business?!" Riley shouted, throwing his arms up. His outburst received looks from passing customers. "Fuck ya'll looking at? Ain't never seen an angry nigga before?!" Riley yelled at them. Huey pinched the bridge of his nose for the _umpteenth _time today. Cindy busted out laughing, clearly amused. "Riley, you are my business" Huey finally said, his scowl deepening. "Sound like some gay shit to me" Riley mumbled under his breath.

Jazmine came running towards them with a shopping basket full of groceries. "I got everything except my marshmallows!" she stated as she shoved the basket in Huey's hands before taking off running again. "Oh there's your girlfriend" Riley said sarcastically as soon as Jazmine left. "Riley you are really irking my patience" Huey growled. "So what? What do I have to lose? I mean, you already grounded me nigga!" Riley yelled. This got the smallest look of amusement from Huey. Riley glared at him. "What?!" he shouted. "Nothing, it's just that you didn't even put up a fight when I said you were grounded" Huey said simply.

Riley rolled his eyes before making a pouty face. "You know damn well why I didn't" Riley mumbled. Cindy chimed in before Huey responded. "Because he would beat ya ass Reezy?" Cindy laughed. Riley narrowed his eyes at her before flicking her off, which only made her laugh harder.

Jazmine came running back with a huge bag of marshmallows. Huey facepalmed himself. _Of course she would get the biggest bag they have. _"I got marshmallows!" she singed in her high pitched squeaky voice. "Alright, now we can check out."

The cashier lady gave them odd looks when she realized they didn't have an adult with them. "Clean up on aisle five" the voice monitor echoed through the store, causing Riley and Cindy to snicker. This earned suspicious looks from the cashier lady. Once they checked out, they headed home, saying goodbye to Cindy on the way.

_It feels good to be home,_ Huey thought as he sat down on the living room couch. Jazmine sat next to him with a big bowl of marshmallows, already stuffing her face. Riley laid on the opposite couch, flipping through the channels on the TV with the remote. All was well for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**A certain reviewer offered an amazing idea for the story and I liked it! So, this chapter goes out to you! Hope you like :)**

"Riley, where's Jazmine?" Huey asked. Riley looked away from the living room TV and gave him a stink look. "Nigga I don't know, I mean she's _your_ girlfriend" he said plainly before turning back to the TV. Huey rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. "Did you see her at all this morning?" Huey asked. Riley shrugged his shoulders. _Okay, think. If you were Jazmine..where would you go?The mall maybe? No..Tom._

Huey grabbed Riley's collar and dragged him out of the house, closing the door behind them. "Nigga where we going?" Riley asked with an annoyed look, fixing up his collar. "We need to find Jazmine.._fast_" Huey said, his scowl returning. "Man, no we don't. Trust me, when Jazmine gets hungry she'll bring her ass back" Riley stated, crossing his arms. "That's not the point Riley. Granddad trusts me to be responsible while he's gone..and now we lost Jazmine" Huey said.

"_We_ lost Jazmine? Nigga, _you_ lost Jazmine" Riley countered. "Riley, you woke up before me! You should've noticed if she walked out the front door" Huey said. "And what if I did? You're the leader. Jazmine isn't my responsibility nigga" Riley said. Huey gritted his teeth. _Stay calm..Jazmine is probably fine. Just find her and everything will be okay. _

"Just go check her house. Ms. Dubois's dumbass probably left the front door unlocked" Riley said. Huey considered this. "Actually, that's the best idea you've ever had" Huey said as he and Riley started walking across the street to Jazmine's house. "Man, Tom is a straight up punk. I wouldn't let my wife dump me for some punk ass singer like Omarion..not that I would even have a wife because I'm all about my paper" Riley said as a matter-of-factly. "Riley, shut ya dumbass up" Huey said under his breath as they stood on Jazmine's doorstep.

Huey took a deep breath and opened the door. Jazmine sat on the living room couch watching *cough cough* My Little Pony. "Huey!" she squealed happily as she jumped up and hugged him. "Jazmine, what the hell is wrong with you?" Huey said with a hint of anger as he pulled away from her. Jazmine gave him a sheepish look. "What do you-"

"I told you not to leave the house! I'm responsible for you and Riley until Granddad or Sarah comes back. You could've gotten hurt" Huey said, giving her an angry but concerned look. Jazmine gave him a hurt look. "I'm sorry Huey. I didn't think-" she began before Huey interrupted her again.

"Let's go" he said darkly as he turned to leave. Riley gave Jazmine a mocking look before following Huey. Jazmine looked down at her bunny slippers before slowly trudging after them.

The Freeman house actually seemed quiet and peaceful before Huey stormed in, followed by Jazmine and Riley. "I said I was sorry Hue-"

"I heard what you said" Huey stated angrily as he strode into the kitchen and picked up the house phone.

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm frustrated an irritated."

"Then nigga why yo face look all scrunched up?" Riley snickered. Huey glared at him as he started dialing Granddad's phone number. The phone started ringing.

"Can you please forgive-"

"This is crazy. What makes Granddad think I can take care of two idiotic-"

"Nigga I'm not an idiot!" Riley shouted.

"Hush" Huey said as the phone picked up.

Granddad's voice registered into the phone. "What boy?" Granddad said. Huey heard music in the background. "Granddad, I can't-"

"How's Jazmine?" Granddad asked. Huey sighed. "Granddad, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't-"

"Boy hush up with that "I Can't" shit. If I can handle you and your brother by myself, you can handle Riley and Jazmine by yourself. I mean seriously, your ten" Granddad said.

"But that's what I'm talking about! I'm only ten..I'm still a kid! How am I supposed to take care of another ten year old and a hard-headed eight year old?" Huey yelled into the phone.

"I don't know but you better figure it out. I won't be back anytime soon, shit I think I might add another week" Granddad chuckled. "But Granddad-"

"Hey little girl, stop tickling me..I'm talking to my grandson" Granddad laughed into the phone. Huey's frown deepened. "Granddad, are you sure you're having fun?" Huey asked suspiciously. "Yes I am" he answered awkwardly, "Now if you don't mind..have to go." And just like that, Huey's source of help was gone. He sighed and put the phone back on the hook before turning back to Jazmine and Riley.

Jazmine gave him a sympathetic look as Riley gave him an annoyed look.

"Nigga I'm not hard-headed! Clearly Jazmine's the hard-headed one..leaving the house and shit" Riley pouted. Huey sucked his teeth. "What about that little incident with you and Cindy at the store?" Huey countered. Riley rolled his eyes. "Nigga that was different" Riley said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm bored.." Jazmine groaned as she tugged on Huey's sleeve childishly. "Yeah? Well I'm mad at you" Huey said with a frown, crossing his arms. Jazmine let out a giggle. "See Huey, I knew you had an immature side" she giggled. Riley smirked at him.

"I'm not even going to entertain that" Huey said as he walked into the living room; Jazmine and Riley followed. Jazmine's eyes lit up in amusement. "I know what we can do! Let's have a contest!" she yelled joyously. Huey sighed as he sat on the couch. "It's too early for all that shit" Riley complained as he flopped down on the couch. "I bet if your girlfriend Cindy was here you wouldn't being saying that" Jazmine teased. Riley glared at her.

"Naw, C-Murph and I are just homies. I can't be lovin' dem hoes when I'm trying to get my paper" Riley said.

"Riley, we've been through this. All women are not hoes. We're talking twenty..twenty five percent tops" Huey said as he picked up a book. Riley sucked his teeth. "Whatever nigga."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, sorry it's been a while! Been super busyyyy, but I managed to squeeze in another chapter for you guys. I have to admit, it was fun writing the last chapter! I feel bad for Huey. How can those immature adults leave him to take care of two childish children? And to be honest..pretty sure Granddad isn't having a great time in Jamaica. What about Riley and supposedly being grounded again? Hmmmm…and what contest is Jazmine inferring?**

"You're crazy" Huey said bluntly, looking up from his book and over at Jazmine. She was beaming brightly at the two Freeman brothers. "Yeah, nigga what type of crack you on? Young Reezy ain't bout to do no crazy shit like dat!" Riley yelled, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Jazmine giggled, clearly amused. "C'mon guys! Do something silly for once, _especially _you Huey!" she said through her giggles. Huey rolled his eyes. He knew his desired quiet day was long gone from his grasp, and Jazmine Dubois was the culprit.

"Jazmine, you can't be serious. You know I don't-"

"Aw c'mon Huey! You're a party pooper" Jazmine whined.

Huey looked around sarcastically. "I don't happen to see a party Jazmine."

Jazmine made a pouty face. "I don't see what's so bad about playing dress up" she mumbled. Riley snorted as Huey ignored her and turned back to his book. _Maybe if I ignore her.. she'll go away. _

"Now dat I'm thinking about it..dress up isn't even a damn contest! It's a dumb activity for pussies!" Riley said with a tiny snicker. Jazmine's lip stuck out even more at that comment. Huey glared at his ignorant brother, wishing he could knock him upside the head without getting up. "Both of you guys are jerks" Jazmine mumbled under her breath.

"If I'm such a jerk, go hang out with one of your punk ass friends!" Riley countered, slouching into the couch. Huey spoke up again. "As I said before, _no one_ is leaving the house. _Especially you_ Riley, your grounded remember?"

Riley gave him an annoyed look. "Nigga, why you bringing up old shit? I thought that whole "You're grounded" episode was behind us!" Riley complained. Huey rolled his eyes. "As your guardian for the next couple of weeks, I suggest you take me seriously" he said, looking back at his book.

"Guardian?! Nigga, you ain't nothin' but a faggy-ass-"

Without warning, Huey reached behind his back and shot Riley with one of their many bb guns. The interesting thing was he did this without even looking up from his book.

"Nigga ow! What the fuck is wrong with chu?! Jazzy get ya boy!" Riley cried out in pain as he clutched his knee cap. But all Jazmine could do was sit with a shocked look on her face, trying to figure out whether it was a real bullet or not. "I'm starting to think you guys are an unstable family" Jazmine said as she examined an annoyed Riley. "Unstable isn't the word" Huey said quietly as he turned a page of his book.

Riley rose from the couch angrily and walked out of the living room, glaring at his brother in the process. Jazmine and Huey sat silently.

A few moments late Riley came back with a confused and irritated look on his face. "I confiscated all of the guns" Huey said as he skimmed a book page. Riley sucked his teeth and flopped back down on the couch. Jazmine cupped her mouth in her hands. "There's more guns?" she said astonishingly. Huey gave her a brief nod. "Where you put em' nigga?" Riley said, glaring at Huey. Huey sighed and closed his book. "I'm afraid that's confidential information Riley" he said as he took hold of the gun he previously used.

"Confidential my ass" Riley mumbled under his breath, making one of his very own pouty faces. "So since you guys have all these guns..do you ever have fights?" Jazmine asked.

The answer was incredibly obvious.

"Lord knows I beat that nigga's ass plenty of times" Riley said cockily with a snicker. Huey glared at him. "Lord also knows you're nothing but a filthy liar" Huey said smartly as he aimed the gun at Riley warningly. Riley scrunched up his nose, ignoring the gun entirely. "Jazzy, I don't even know why you like this bitch of a brother of mine. He doesn't even notice you because he's so blunt" Riley said. Jazmine's cheeks turned to a light shade of red as she looked away. Huey rolled his eyes as he felt his own cheeks warm up.

Truth be told, Huey never really liked to recognize these "feelings" he felt for Jazmine. He tried to think of her as more of a little sister, despite the fact that they're the same age. But trying to portray her as a sister only made it harder to extinguish these warm feelings for her. His constant urgency to protect and defend her made matters worse. Huey got up from the couch, grabbed the bb gun, and turned to leave the living room. "What nigga? Can't take the heat cuz you too much of a gay-ass bitch?!" Riley yelled from the living room just as Huey entered the kitchen.

He leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms, trying to make since of his current situation. _Tom and Sarah got a divorce. Sarah left Jazmine to us and went on a "pre-honeymoon" with Omarion. Tom is nowhere to be found for some reason. Granddad went on vacation. He left more than enough money for us. He left me in charge. I'm the leader. But who's gonna lead me? _

Huey thought about these things as Jazmine slipped into the kitchen. Her blush was more obvious as he looked at her. She sat at the kitchen table and fiddled with her thumbs. Huey stared at her curiously, waiting for her to say something. He raised a questioning eyebrow when she turned to look up at him. Her emerald eyes made butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach. He prayed that she couldn't see the patches of blush on his cheeks; but he maintained his position, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

The kitchen was silent for a while as thy just stared at each other, Huey's expression more of a faint but soft scowl. "I'm sorry about my brother. He hasn't really been giving you much respect ever since you got here" Huey said suddenly, the words cracking the icy silence.

"That's not what you wanted to talk about..is it?" Huey said when she didn't respond.

"No, not really. Can I be honest with you for a second?" she asked, her innocence enclosing Huey. He nodded as a response.

"My mommy and daddy have been talking about divorcing ever since the whole Usher thing happened. I tried so hard to get them back to normal again, but since they only see me as an innocent little girl, they never really took me seriously. And I know there's nothing I can really do to change that, I mean, I'm only ten right?" she said as she looked at Huey, her eyes full of sadness. Since Huey didn't know how to respond, he made a gesture with his hand for her to continue.

"And before I knew it, my mommy kicked daddy out. I cried to much that day. Especially when Omarion pulled up to pick up mommy. So she packed up my suitcase and dropped me off here. She didn't even say kiss me on my forehead like she always did! I don't even know where daddy is!" Jazmine sobbed.

Huey's usually fierce eyes were suddenly full of sympathy. He felt an urge to comfort Jazmine, but his feet felt like glue on the tiles of the kitchen floor. Tears where trailing down her face as she got up and hurried to Huey; hugging him tightly and burying her face in the collar of his shirt. Huey's arms wrapped around her without hesitation, surprising himself. "It's going to be okay Jazmine. I'm sure Sarah is on her way right now to come and get you. And Tom probably misses you so much right now" Huey said, not really believing anything he was saying.

Jazmine pulled away slightly and looked into his maroon eyes. "You really think so Huey? What if mommy never comes? What if daddy moved away for good? Promise me they'll come back!" Jazmine said worriedly. Huey fought the urge to wipe away her tears. He wanted to promise her that everything was going to be alright, but promises aren't meant to be broken. He knew the truth. Neither of her parents where coming back to get her. And the truth has always been ugly. "Jazmine, promises are used in a state of doubt" he said, but then regretted saying it. But what could he say? Huey thought back to a conversation with Granddad.

_"What do you do when you can't do nothing, but there's nothing you can do?" Huey had asked Granddad one day. "You do what you can."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wadddup playas?! Alright, errbody ignore my ignorance (accidentally reviewed my own story :B) Damn, im such a retard, lol. But anyways..I see you guys liked the random Juey moment I threw in there! Maybe I'll keep em' coming. Aye, anybody remember Mrs. Wellington? Haha, stay tuned my friends. **

Huey awoke to a gun trained on his temple. He instantly knew the pursuer. "Morning faggot. What I told you about messing with Young Reezy?" Riley said mockingly through a snicker. Huey didn't bother to react, though he was mad at himself for forgetting to hide the gun he had used. "You're a coward for attacking me in my sleep" Huey said simply as he slowly rolled over to glare at Riley.

Riley gave his brother an annoyed look and lowered the gun, aiming it at Huey's shoulder. "Whatever nigga. Good news though..I found the guns. I'm impressed how yo' ass hid them in Jazmine's room" Riley said sarcastically. Huey slowly got up from his bed; trying his hardest to intimidate his brother despite his current wear of pajamas. Riley still pointed the gun at Huey's shoulder. "It's way too early for this Riley" Huey said sleepily as he yawned.

That's when Jazmine walked in. Her bright pink pajamas making Riley snort. Mrs. Wellington, her doll, dangled from Jazmine's hand. Jazmine rubbed her eyes sleepily as she witnessed the current event. She then gasped and pulled Mrs. Wellington into a fearful hug, making Riley buss out laughing. "Don't hurt him Riley!" she managed to squeal. This made Riley laugh harder; Huey stood with a puzzled expression. "Jazzy, this is grown people's business. So, why don't you go treat yo' ass to a nice bowl of Frosted Flakes in the kitchen" Riley said smartly, attempting to sound fancy.

"No, you're gonna hurt him!" Jazmine said worriedly, her eyes full of concern for Huey. Riley sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Damn, why yo' ass care so much-" he started to say before his hold on the gun was faltered with a swift kick from Huey. Huey quickly jabbed Riley in the ribs as he made to retrieve the fallen gun from the ground. Riley groaned and struggled to gain his fighting stance. Jazmine's eyes widened in the sudden change of events. Huey managed to grasp the gun before Riley tackled him, sending them both crashing to the floor. "Dammit Riley, you always do this!" Huey said as he kicked Riley off of him. "Well maybe if you weren't such a bitch all the time nigga!" Riley groaned as he clutched his stomach in pain from Huey's kick.

Huey ignored the comment and got to his feet. He then realized he could just get another gun, but thought better of it. Why continue the sudden nigga moment? He looked at his struggling brother on the floor before grabbing the abandoned gun. Jazmine went over to Riley and helped him up from the ground cautiously. Riley tried to glare at her for being so nice to him, but his current pain was too much at the moment. "Why can't you guys just be nice to each other? I'm disappointed, especially at you Huey..you should set the example, you're the older brother" Jazmine said sternly, giving both of the Freeman boys annoyed looks.

Huey opened his mouth slightly; shocked by her sudden matureness. Riley managed a small snicker, but soon regretted it as he coughed in pain. "But Jazmine-" Huey started to say. "No buts. I suggest you both head downstairs in an orderly manner before I decide to throw a very immature tantrum in a state of agitation. Huey's jar dropped wider at her sudden impressing vocabulary. For the first time in history, he was actually a tiny bit intimidated by her change of attitude. "Well damn Jazzy" Riley said as he gained his posture again, the pain now a faint sting. Jazmine gave them disapproving looks and pointed to the door, gesturing for them to go downstairs.

Huey and Riley exchanged confused glances before slowly leaving the room and trudging downstairs; Jazmine followed. What were they supposed to do? Jazmine practically acted like their mom or something. Huey suddenly felt the fluttery butterflies come back. He never really knew Jazmine had that sassy side to her, which only made his latest feelings for her grow. "Ya'll niggas be trippin" Riley mumbled, making one of his rare pouty faces. Once the three of them were downstairs, Riley made for the kitchen as Huey and Jazmine settled into the living room.

Huey sat in his usual spot on the couch; Jazmine sat directly next to him. Huey nervously fumbled for his daily newspaper, determined to distract himself from the warm fuzzy feelings slowly consuming his senses; trying to make since of the swirling thoughts is his mind. The silence in the living room made things a bit awkward since the TV wasn't on; the remote nowhere to be found.

"You should take a break Huey" Jazmine said casually as she grabbed her abandoned coloring book that happened to be wedged between the couch cushions. "I'm sorry?" Huey said, not really sure if he heard her right. "No seriously, you're clearly exhausted. I don't need constant supervision from you. C'mon, I'm responsible enough to keep myself out of trouble" she said, her innocent light voice returning. Huey snorted. "Then why did you disobey my rules?" Huey said, his nervousness calming down.

Jazmine turned to look at him, she looked amused. "Rules? Have you forgotten we're the same age Huey?" she said with a mocking smile. "I haven't forgotten, it's just-" he started, searching for the right words. Jazmine realized his hesitation of speech and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Oh Huey..I know how lost you must feel right now. I guess we're kind've going through the same thing huh?" she said with a tiny giggle. That's when Huey's butterflies went into a full frenzy. "I guess you can say that" he mumbled as he tried to desperately distract himself. Jazmine then noticed his nervousness.

She slowly tugged the newspaper from Huey's hands and gave him a concerned look. "Why push a friend away when she loves you dearly?" she asked quietly, trying hard to lock eye contact with him. That's when Huey knew things had changed between them. Years of being misunderstood..and he's finally found his anchor. The one thing that can pull him from the drowning water that continues to haunt him in the darkest places of his own mind. Pain. His scowl deepened as he tried to think. _Can Jazmine really be a miracle? And if so, why am I just now recognizing this? There may be forces in this universe that I don't understand yet, but I believe we make our own miracles..but this miracle wasn't my doing. _

Huey turned to look at her. Her eyes were full of sadness and concern, desperately searching his face for any undetected emotion. Emotional pain filled Huey's own eyes..and his thoughts, but other than that, he maintained his emotionless expression. "Pushing you away was the only thing I could do to protect you" Huey finally replied, looking into Jazmine's shiny emerald eyes. Jazmine considered this. "Why save me when you can't even save yourself?" she asked, reaching for his hand with caution.

A thought crossed Huey's mind as Jazmine intertwined their fingers. _Am I fragile in her eyes? Does she see me as an unstable depressing kid..and does anybody else view me this way?_ "I don't need your sympathy" he said stubbornly, his soft eyes suddenly fierce. "Huey..pushing me out won't keep me away, it's only making me love you-"

"Since when did this mature side come out of you?" Huey said, changing the subject completely. Jazmine gave him a puzzled look before smiling shyly. "I guess you influence me" she said quietly as she opened his hand and traced the lines on his palm. Huey resisted the strong urge to kiss her. He had no idea why he felt this way about her. She's supposed to be his best friend..not a crush. _Possibly some friendships are meant to turn into relationships, but maybe I'm just crazy. But we're ten..love is indefinite. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I guess you can count this as a filler. But omg Huey and his feelings..my heart broke from writing the last chapter! Lol, I need help guys, bare with me! :)**

Riley finally walked out of the kitchen. "Whoa..am I walking in on something?" he snickered as Jazmine quickly pulled her hand away from Huey's; her cheeks blushing. Huey reached over Jazmine to retrieve his newspaper again; he felt her tense up at the brief touch. When neither of them responded, Riley grew suspicious. "Oh, so ya'll ain't talking now? You mad at me Jazzy?" he continued to say, referring to the previous incident between him and Huey. Jazmine glared at Riley as she picked her coloring book back up.

Riley rolled his eyes at them as he flopped down on the side couch. He groaned in boredom. "Man, can I go? I just wanna go hang with C-Murph" he said to Huey. "Riley, your grounded, plus I told you no one was-"

'"Enough with all dat bullshit! Quit thuggin' out on me nigga, I just-"

"It would be nice to get _some _sunshine" Jazmine chirped in with a smile, giving Huey a playful nudge with her elbow. Huey replayed her words in his mind. _You could use a break Huey, _she had told him. "Alright, I guess we can walk around for a while.." Huey said hesitantly with a sigh. "Yay!" Jazmine squealed, giving him another one of her attack hugs. Riley threw his arms up in bewilderment. "When I say something, it's instantly _no! _When Jazmine's high narrow ass says something-" Riley began before there was a loud obnoxious knock on the front door.

Huey frowned as he got up from the couch and went to answer the door. His scowl deepened when the door revealed none other than Cindy McPhearson. "What are you-" he began to say before Riley practically shoved him out of the way.

"Waddup Seymour?!" he said happily as he gave her some dap. "Nothin' Reezy! Ya'll niggas still acting like goddamn prisoners in dis bitch?!" she said as she and Riley started to leave the front porch. "Yeah, Huey's gay ass been uptight lately."

Huey rolled his eyes at that comment as he watched the two troublemakers walk away, walking at a slow pace down the sidewalk. Huey turned back to look at Jazmine. She was just finishing packing up her crayons before getting up.

"So where we gonna go?" she asked at she squinted at the bright sunshine, shielding the sun with her hand. Huey shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. Soon, without even realizing their destination, they found themselves settled under the big tree where Huey always visited. Huey felt his worrisome thoughts slowly drift away, leaving him feeling empty with a peaceful quietness buzzing inside him. Normally he would worry about the whereabouts of his little brother, but this moment was too golden to pass up.

Jazmine sat with her legs tucked up to her chest as her arms wrapped around them, her back leaning against the tree. Huey laid directly next to her; he was propped up on one elbow. It seemed as if time froze, trapping them into this quiet paradise in which they only shared; their eyes searching the fluffy white clouds. The sun seemed to have gotten lost in the clouds, making the sky clear and blue.

Huey couldn't help but notice how Jazmine's afro puffs resembled the pretty clouds in the sky. "What is it Huey?" she asked once she noticed him staring at her, turning to look at him. "Nothing" he said simply, furrowing his eyebrows at her before turning back to the sky. This made Jazmine burst into a fit of giggles. "What?" Huey said, turning back to her. Jazmine shook her head and continued to giggle. "Your something else Huey" she managed to say.

Huey raised a questioning eyebrow before shrugging her amusement off. He was used to her happy outbursts, I mean, they are best friends after all..right?

After Jazmine calmed down, she spoke again. "So, do you consider me as-"

"A friend? Sure."

"That's not what I was going to say Huey."

"Oh, what do you usually say..best friend? I guess so."

"Huey, stop playing with me."

"Playing with you? I'm being serious-"

"What are you so nervous about..I'm pretty sure Riley is okay-"

"This isn't about Riley-"

"This isn't about Riley? Then what is _this_ about?"

Huey went silent. What was wrong with him? He felt the butterflies stir in his stomach again. He could feel Jazmine's emerald eyes piercing his skin with curiosity and concern. He looked the other way to avoid eye contact. "Huey..?" Jazmine said. He felt her hand touch his shoulder softly. A feeling that felt like electricity traveled up Huey's spine; Jazmine felt his body tense up.

"I'm fine Jazmine" he said darkly as he got to his feet, his scowl returning. The warm feelings he felt now were out of his control; moving away somehow helped to cover up. Huey then looked at his watch. It was one o'clock already? _Time flies when you have the butterflies._

"We have to go find Riley before he gets into trouble" he said to Jazmine, extending a hand out to pull her to her feet. "But Huey-"

"Look if it bothers you that much, we can talk about it later Jazmine-"

"Daddy?" Jazmine said as his figure approached them. Huey turned to see what she was talking about. His stomach flipped.

_Tom._


	8. Chapter 8

Jazmine jumped up and made to greet Tom, but Huey pulled her towards him with his arm, his grasp firm and secure. "Huey, let me go!" Jazmine whined as she desperately tried to squirm from his hold on her. Tom continued to walk towards them at a slow pace. "Jazmine, calm down. We don't know what could've happened to him..or what his intentions may be" Huey said sternly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"_Intentions?!_ He's my dad Huey!" Jazmine yelled. "I'm fully aware of that Jazmine" Huey countered, his eyes locked on Tom's approaching figure.

"Stop trying to protect me!"

_Okay, that stung._

"Jazmine I-"

"NO!" she yelled as she managed to escape his grasp, sprinting towards Tom. Huey could only watch as the father and daughter were reunited.

The pain was beginning to be unbearable. The world seemed to spin; Huey's head began to throb. He squinted his eyes in confusion at the sudden discomfort. This was out of his control.

"Daddy!" Jazmine cried as she hugged Tom tightly, tears forming in her eyes. Tom remained speechless as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, returning the hug. "I missed you _so_ much! Where did you go-"

"I can't stay sweetie."

Jazmine pulled away from the hug slightly and looked into his soft eyes. She felt her heart in her chest, pounding fast and strong. Her throat seemed to choke at his words, her tears spilling over. "What do you mean you _can't_ stay?" she managed to ask, her voice cracking. "Sweetheart, you know your mother and I-"

"Mother's upcoming marriage shouldn't have any influence in whether I see you or not" Jazmine choked out, her teary eyes turning into cold hard daggers. Tom was set aback by her words; caught off guard by her matureness. He couldn't find any words to say, so Jazmine continued.

"How could you leave without a goodbye? I know you're hurting..but I'm hurting too daddy" she said, fully pulling away from their hug. Tears were beginning to well up in Tom's eyes. Jazmine took in his appearance as she waited for a response.

Tom wore one of his many suits. There were dark bags under his eyes. A tiny scratch rested on his right cheek. _Probably from him and mommy's fight,_ Jazmine thought as she examined it sadly. She felt the mixed emotions of sadness and anger swirl in her system. How could they abandon her? She's been waiting for either of their returns for the longest; it's been at least two weeks. She's been through hell and back; wishing and hoping for her parents' relationship to revive. "I'm sorry for everything we've put you through sweetie-"

"I'm sorry _too_" she said bitterly, glaring at him despite her tears. "Don't be like that honey..your mother and I-"

"_Enough_ about mommy! Your my dad..so _act_ like it" she interrupted again, gritting her teeth. Tom gave her a startled but dazed look. "Where were you anyway?" she asked. "I was staying at your grandmother's house Jazmine" he said. Jazmine rolled her eyes and looked away. "You stayed at your mom's house? And she let you..knowing that you left me here?!" she yelled. Tom shook his head in disagreement, moving to hug her. She resisted. "You were blindsided by your own pain, shoving me out of your worries. I'm your daughter! Where is the comfort I deserve?!" she yelled as she threw her hands up, turning to glare at him again. Jazmine's pounding heart felt like it was beginning to break.

Comfort. She needed comfort. _Huey,_ she thought.

As the scene unfolded, Huey sat with his back against the tree as he tried to make since of the situation. The throbbing of his head started to calm down; his breathing slowed. The words swirled in his head. _Stop trying to protect me,_ Jazmine had yelled at him. If only he could just tell her how he felt. Why was he holding himself back? He was always one to voice his opinions and findings, but why did it seem so hard now? Jazmine had already said she loved him.

_Why push a friend away when she loves you dearly, _she had said to him. He tried to decipher the meaning. She thinks of him as a friend..a brother even? _A friend. _ Huey felt his stomach flop again. He slowly rose from the grass, struggling to stay on his feet despite his dizziness. He watched Jazmine and Tom curiously, rubbing his head in utter confusion. He checked his watch again. It's been thirty minutes already? He really needed to go find his brother, but for some reason he didn't have the strength to move his feet.

As if on cue, Jazmine came running towards him; tears streaming from her eyes. His arms instantly greeted Jazmine, pulling her closer to him as she sobbed into his shirt. "He didn't even c-care!" she cried into his shirt, her voice muffled. Huey sighed softly, rubbing her back softly. "It's going to be okay-"

"I'm _so_ sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you…you were only trying to help and I pushed you away!" she sobbed regretfully, her nails digging into his shirt. _Pushed me away,_ Huey repeated in his mind. Pushing Jazmine away all the time seemed like an obligation, but now, there was no escaping her.

"What did Tom say?" Huey asked as he looked down at her nestled in his shirt. The butterflies were coming back. "Not what I wanted him to say" Jazmine mumbled through another sob. Huey looked passed her. Tom was walking away, heading towards the curb where his car was parked. Huey felt like he should go confront him, but thought better of it. Why stir up the drama even more?

"It's okay Jazmine. I'm here" he said to his supposedly best friend, softly running his hand through one of her afro puffs. He was glad he didn't leave to go find Riley. "I love you" he thought he heard Jazmine say into his shirt. Huey cocked a confused eyebrow up as he examined Jazmine. Her crying had calmed down a little as he held her. _Did she just say-_

"I love you Huey."

This time he heard it clearly. She pulled away so that their faces were inches apart. Their eyes locked. Jazmine's sad eyes widened at her own words. _Oh no..I'm making him uncomfortable,_ she thought as she felt Huey tense up under her hold on him.

_Is she waiting for me to say something?_ Huey slowly brought up his hand to wipe some of her tears away. He surprised himself with this action. He usually fought the temptations to tough Jazmine, but this was without hesitation. _Say something._

"I love you too" he whispered back. _I thought love was indefinite, but this feels right. _

That's when Huey felt her lips softly press into his.


	9. Chapter 9

"You saw that too right?" Cindy asked, scratching her head. Riley nodded. "Yeah, but that nigga still a faggot" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "You still think that?" Cindy said. Riley gave her a sarcastic look. "Hell yeah! I mean, it's about time he made a move on Jazmine. Shit, she's been staying at our house and it took his ass a whole two weeks just to kiss her?!" he said, throwing his arms up.

Cindy smirked at him. "What?" Riley asked, giving her a questioning look. "You know you can't talk Reezy..I don't see yo' ass kissing any girls" she said smartly, placing her hands on her hips. Riley sucked his teeth at her. "Dat ain't fair Cindy. You know I be all about my paper, I can't be-"

"..lovin' them hoes" Cindy finished. Riley nodded in agreement. "Well ain't nobody said you had to "love the hoes" Reezy" Cindy continued to say, her smirk widening. Riley gave her an annoyed look. "What you tryin' to say Seymour? You calling me gay?" Riley said, scrunching up his nose at her. Cindy started to laugh. Riley rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He always hated it when Cindy teased him. "I'm not gay" he mumbled darkly.

"Whatever you say Reezy!" Cindy said sarcastically through her laughter. Riley felt his ears get hot; blush crept onto his cheeks. "Quit playin' Cindy" he said, clearly annoyed. Cindy continued to laugh. Riley furrowed his eyebrows; he had enough of his friend's teasing. So what did he do? He kissed her.

Cindy's eyes widened when she felt his lips on hers. Riley pulled away, pleased once he saw the blush on Cindy's cheeks. He smirked at her. "Now what was you sayin' about me being gay C-Murph?"

Cindy scratched her head; she was speechless for once. _See, I could have all the hoes if I wanted them,_ Riley thought triumphantly. Cindy's dazed look disappeared then, her face a little irritated. "Dat don't make me no hoe though Reezy" she said with a glare, as if she read his mind. Riley's smirk widened. "Naw, you ain't no hoe."

Cindy's expression softened again as she looked at her shoes. Riley was completely shocked. He's never seen this soft side of her before, this was new for him. Then the reason to her sudden shyness came to him. _If she isn't a hoe.._

"Yeah Cindy."

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah I'll kick it with you."

Cindy rolled her eyes. Riley gave her a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nigga you ain't even ask me if I wanted to go with you."

This made Riley laugh.

"Cuz I already know yo' answer."

Cindy snorted.

"And what if I say no?"

"Then you gon' be missing out on all of _this_" Riley said cockily as he slowly licked his lips, making Cindy laugh.

"What's so funny nigga?"

"Nothing."

"So are you saying yes or naw?"

"Eh."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Ask me again in two years."

"Bitch..two years? I may not be available in two years" Riley said with a snicker.

"I'll risk it."

"Okay, now yo' ass starting to sound like Huey."

Cindy busted out laughing again, causing Riley to laugh too.

Jazmine pulled away from Huey, looking into his maroon eyes. "Um..we should go look for Riley now" Huey said. Jazmine nodded in agreement, but then she made a puzzled face. "What is it?" Huey said, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't hear that?"

Huey closed his eyes as he strained to listen. He heard laughter. He turned to see Riley and Cindy laughing their heads off, standing on the sidewalk. Huey closed his eyes again in embarrassment. _Please tell me they didn't just see that,_ he thought. Huey turned back to Jazmine. She had a worried look on her face; she was clearly thinking the same thing. She then gave him a sheepish look; a small smile on her face. "At least we don't have to look for Riley now, right?" she said, trying to cheer him up.

That's when Huey heard a car starting up. He turned to see Tom's car driving off from the curb. Huey sighed. _Did he see that too? Oh well._

"..Hueyyy" Jazmine said worriedly.

"Don't beat yourself worrying about it Jazmine..it's not worth the energy" Huey said bluntly as he started to walk off, heading towards Riley and Cindy; Jazmine followed.

Riley and Cindy stopped laughing as Huey and Jazmine approached them; smug looks on their faces. Huey rolled his eyes as Jazmine blushed.

"We saw ya'll-"

"Shut up Riley."

"Well damn nigga. Aye, at least you not as gay as you were before."

"..That's still calling me gay Riley."

"It's not my fault that's its true!" Riley said as he and Cindy snickered.

Huey rolled his eyes again. "Well nice seeing you Cindy..but It's time for us to go" Huey said as he gestured for Jazmine and Riley to start walking. "_Go? _Nigga..we just got out here!" Riley said, clearly annoyed. "Yeah? Well you're still grounded" Huey said, causing Cindy to laugh. Riley rolled his eyes as Huey ushered him and Jazmine down the sidewalk, heading back to the house.

"I swear I feel like a damn prisoner" Riley huffed. "It's not nice to swear Riley" Jazmine said, giving him a small frown. Huey ignored both of them as they went into another one of their little arguments. He had other thought on his mind at the moment anyway. He didn't really know if him and Jazmine were considered together now..or was she just in the moment? _No, that can't be right. _After all, she did say she loved him _twice._

Huey felt the butterflies swirl in his stomach again. He was getting tired of them. He still didn't know why he felt this way about Jazmine..or why she even loved him in the first place. Seriously. He was a mean and depressing person. What could she possibly see in him that was admirable? But why did he love her?

Is it her appearance that sets him off? Or her personality. No, it was both. Her poofy orange hair and pretty jade eyes sent chills running through him every time he saw her. Her sweet soft voice always made him warm and fuzzy on the inside. She was always there for him, even in his darkest hours. Was he always there for her? Sometimes. But he already promised himself that he would protect her, no matter what happens.

"What are you thinking about Huey?" Jazmine asked him once they reached the house, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Nothing."

_Stop pushing her away. _


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello?" Huey said into the phone. "Hello Huey!" Sarah's voice sing through the phone. Huey sighed in relief. Sarah was finally coming to pick up Jazmine, then everything would go back to normal. "Ms. Dubois" Huey said flatly.

"Oh Huey, you haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Get to the point please."

Sarah cleared her throat into the phone before speaking again. "Omarion and I are coming back tomorrow for our wedding!" she sing happily into the phone. Huey rolled his eyes. "Okay, what's that have to do with me? Aren't you coming to-"

"Yes, I will be picking up Jazmine. But, I need you to take her to the bridal shop downtown to pick up a dress I ordered for her. Oh, she's going to be the prettiest bride's maid ever!"

"I'm sorry?" Huey said into the phone, not sure if he heard her right.

"Oh c'mon Huey! Just do me this favor, and after the wedding I'll take Jazmine off your hands!"

Huey sighed. At least he didn't have to go-

"Oh and make sure you wear your best suit! I need you to be the ring bearer!"

_Of course there's always a catch. _

"Ring bearer? Why can't Riley-"

"Don't be so stubborn Huey. I didn't mark Riley down to be a part of the wedding..you know he isn't a formal person. So please, will you take Jazmine to get her dress?"

"Is it already paid for?"

"Yes. I also need you to take her to get her hair and nails done at the salon."

"Fine" Huey said, gritting his teeth. _I hate weddings._

"Jazmine! Your mom is on the phone" Huey called, trying to end his and Sarah's conversation. Jazmine skipped into the kitchen and took the phone. "Mommy?" she said. "Hi sweetheart!"

"How was your pre-honeymoon?" Jazmine asked, her voice suddenly bitter. "Um..it was great sweetie. Is there something wrong?" Sarah said cautiously, caught off guard by her daughter's sudden change of tone.

"I saw daddy" Jazmine huffed, changing the subject. Jazmine could almost feel her mother roll her eyes on the other side of the phone. "Well wasn't that nice of him to stop by and see you?" Sarah said; fake happiness drenching her speech. "Sure was" Jazmine said darkly.

Huey stood awkwardly; his hand stuffed in his pockets. He didn't know if he should leave Jazmine to talk with her mom..or stay just in case they get into a shouting match so he could easily take the phone. He examined Jazmine's face. Angry. _Well, she has the right to be angry,_ Huey thought.

"What makes you think I want to come to your stupid wedding?!" Jazmine suddenly yelled into the phone. Huey raised his eyebrows in shock. He's never seen her this angry before. There was a brief silence as Jazmine listened to Sarah speak.

"Oh Huey's going?"

_Is that why she needed me to come so badly? Because she knew if I didn't, Jazmine wouldn't want to come? Clever.. yet cruel. _

"I'm going to be a bride's maid? And I get to have my own dress?!" Jazmine said excitedly. _Here we go..old Jazmine is back. _

"Yes honey! Would you like to get your hair and nails done?"

"Of course!"

Huey rolled his eyes. These past weeks, Jazmine has been full of wonders. He's seen strong sides of her that he'll never forget. But now, the old Jazmine is back. He's just shocked. Despite all that emotion that courses through her..she's still fragile. The innocent little girl he's always known stood before him now.

After Jazmine and Sarah had a long conversation about how excite they were for the wedding, Jazmine finally hung up the phone. Jazmine turned to grin at Huey. Huey furrowed his eyebrows at her in disappointment. "What?" she asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just find it funny how easy it is to manipulate you."

"Manipulate?"

"You had no intentions to go to the wedding before. I guess a new dress and false nails sure can change a person huh?" Huey said sarcastically as he turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Jazmine.

"Who called?" Riley asked as Huey walked into the living room. "Sarah."

"She coming to-"

"Yes. But we have to go to her wedding."

"What?!"

"Get over it. We have to go take Jazmine for a few errands."

Riley gave Huey an annoyed look. "_We? _Nigga, I'm staying my ass right here." Huey rolled his eyes. "Who's in charge again?" he said, it was more of a statement than a question. Riley sucked his teeth. "If you're the president in the future..I'm taking my ass to Africa."

Huey blinked at that comment but then shrugged it off. He never really thought of becoming the president before anyway. _Eh,_ he thought. A country without Riley wouldn't be too bad right?

Jazmine came walking into the living room; an extremely irritated look on her face. She was still thinking about what Huey said. _Never knew I had that effect on her._ Riley turned to look at her. "What's wrong with chu? Shouldn't you be all happy because yo' ass get to go shopping?" he asked her, crossing his arms in agitation. Jazmine sent a sharp glare at Huey; he returned it. Riley noticed this.

"Okay..whatever the fuck is wrong with ya'll, I wan't nothing to do with it" Riley said cautiously, raising his hands up in defense.

"Shut up Riley!" Huey and Jazmine shouted, both of them turning to glare at him.

"Aight, damn" Riley mumbled as he slouched into the couch.

Huey and Jazmine turned back to each other angrily. "Guess you should start packing tonight huh?" Huey snapped at her. Jazmine snorted. "Would that make you happy?" she snapped back. Riley held back a laugh. "These niggas acting like an old married couple" he snickered to himself.

"It sure would! Don't forget to pack your bunny slippers!" Huey said mockingly. "I won't forget my coloring book either!" Jazmine shouted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

_Just leave already. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys, this story is slowly coming to an end. There probably won't be a sequel..because sequels are never good as the first right? I don't know, but thank you for all the fantastic reviewers! **

"Quit it Jazmine" Huey said with an annoyed tone as he swatted at her hand. She was pulling on his afro childishly. "Not until you tell why you're mad at me!" she said, continuing to mangle his hair. Riley gave both of them a strange look.

"Damn, could ya'll cut this shit out so we can get the stupid dress already?" he groaned boringly. Huey and Jazmine rolled their eyes as the three of them walked into the local bridal shop. "It's not a stupid dress" Jazmine mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms.

They came to a stop in front of the main counter; a professional looking woman with large glasses sitting behind the desk, hastily typing on the computer. She didn't look up. "Excuse me?" Jazmine said, waving her hand as she tried to get her attention. No reaction. Huey tried clearing his throat. Again, no reaction.

"Aye yo, lady with the fucked up glasses! Bitch, don't you see we're trying to get yo' fucking attention?!" Riley shouted, throwing his arms up in frustration. This made the lady look up from the computer screen, giving the three of them a stern look. Huey sighed into his hand at his brother's choice of words.

"Can I help you three with something?" they lady said as she pursed her lips in agitation. "Yes ma'am. I need to pick up a bride's maid dress for the wedding of-"

"Mrs. Sarah Dubious?" the woman finished, excitement in her tone. Jazmine, Huey, and Riley exchanged confused glances. "She's marrying Omarion! Can you believe it?!" she continued, her face now in a happy grin.

"Well, I'm her daughter and I need to pick up-"

"Oh my god! You're her daughter? Can I please have an autograph? You have no idea how famous you are right now! You're all over the news" the lady shouted eagerly, rummaging through a drawer of her desk for a notepad and a pen. Jazmine, Huey, and Riley's jaw dropped in utter shock.

"I'm all over the news?!"

"She's all over the news?!"

The lady gave them all sarcastic look. "Well duh! I mean, Omarion is a _celebrity._ His fame is making your family famous. Everyone knows you now."

Riley considered this. "Good, maybe they'll take her ass to Hollywood so she can leave us the hell alone" he said, making Huey knock him upside the head. "Right now we just need to do what we got to do and get home" Huey said with his regular stern tone.

The lady sighed as she went to the backroom to retrieve Jazmine's dress. "Now I just need to get my nails and hair done and I'll be all set" Jazmine stated to them. Huey's scowl deepened as he turned to look away from her. Jazmine made a pouty face. "Can you please just tell me why you're mad at me Huey?"

Silence.

"Please?"

Even more silence.

Jazmine sighed. "Why are you so mad-"Jazmine started just as the female worker came walking from the backroom. "Here you go Ms. Dubois" she said cheerily, handing Jazmine the dress. It was sealed in that plastic wrapping material like it just went through the dry cleaners.

"Thank you, we'll be going now" Jazmine muttered, not even bothering to look at the dress. The worker cocked a confused eyebrow at her. "Wait, so you're not going to try it on to make sure it fits? We have dressing rooms right over there-"

"I don't think that'll be necessary, right Huey?" Jazmine said with a sarcastic tone, giving Huey an annoyed glance. He didn't react, making her sigh again in utter disappointment. "Well, okay. Have a nice day Ms. Dubious" the lady said with a wave as the three of them headed out of the store.

Riley walked ahead of Huey and Jazmine, trying to avoid there upcoming shouting competition. Except, there wasn't s shouting competition. In fact, Huey's sudden words made Jasmine squirm with butterflies.

"I'm not mad at you..just disappointed" he said, a hint of concern in his voice as he turned to look at her. His maroon eyes seemed to wash over Jazmine, giving her that familiar feeling of comfort that she longed for. "Okay" she mumbled awkwardly, suddenly shy.

"I guess these past two weeks, you've showed me nothing but different sides of you that I've never seen before..and now because of this messed up wedding, you're back to-"

"..Old Jazmine?" she finished. Huey nodded slightly before looking away again. Jazmine considered this conclusion. "Showing me your true self tells me that we're closer now..and I guess going back to square one ruins all of that" Huey continued, still looking the opposite way.

"Aye, where the hell are we supposed to be going now?' Riley suddenly asked as he stopped so they could catch up to him.

"We're going-"Huey started before Jazmine interrupted him. "We're going back to the house" she stated. Huey and Riley gave her puzzled looks. "But-"

"No, you're right Huey. This wedding is wrong..and I'm not going to let it go by without a fight" Jazmine said sternly, suddenly gaining that fierce look in her eyes that Huey always seemed to carry.

Riley's eyebrows raised in surprise at Jazmine's sudden boldness. Huey was also surprised, though he had the tiniest smile imaginable hiding in his expression. _I guess I do influence her,_ he thought.

"Damn Huey, what did you do with the real Jazmine?

"Nothing..she's been here the whole time."


	12. Chapter 12

**So did you guys like "bold" Jazmine? Aww, ten points for character development right? This chapter will shock some..entertain others. So, I hope you enjoy! And once again, thank you so much for all the great reviews! Your feedback was greatly appreciated! **

"Picket signs?"

"Check."

"Radical speech?"

"Check."

Huey and Jazmine were going over their newly thought plan to crash the wedding in a highly unexpected fashion. They needed this to be big and bold..something that would make a statement. With the help of Huey, Jazmine will finally be able to speak her mind.

It was time to take charge.

"Okay, speaking of the speech, you need to emphasize your points and state your reasonings..think you can do that?" Huey said, turning away from the chalk board to look at her. Jazmine nodded, her mindset determined and relentless. This was her moment to end this crazy feud between her parents once and for all.

"So let me get this shit straight..ya'll just gonna bust in there, demand an objection, and shoot anybody who disagrees with you?" Riley said, raising his eyebrows at them in disbelief. Jazmine and Huey nodded, as if there was nothing wrong with that plan. "Matter of fact, do we have enough ammo?" Huey said as he examined one of the bb guns on the table.

"Check" Jazmine confirmed with a brief nod. "Since Omarion is a celebrity, you know his ass gon' have fucking security gaurds" Riley mentioned. Huey and Jazmine considered this before shrugging it off. "At least that's the only downside of this plan..I can handle them for you Jazmine" Huey said simply, giving her a reassuring look. "But-"

"Riley!" Huey and Jazmine yelled, giving him annoyed looks. "Why are you so against this plan?" Jazmine asked, throwing her arms up in frustration. Riley sucked his teeth. "Cuz ya'll niggas won't let me help" he pouted, crossing his arms and staring angrily at the table. Huey sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt Riley-"

"Get hurt? Nigga, I can-"

"Riley you're _my_ responsibility and _my_ brother-"

"Man, c'mon Huey! I can-"

"Both of you are blowing this out of proportion. Huey, I understand where you're coming from and your right..Riley shouldn't come-"Jazmine started.

"But-"

"Let me finish Riley. _I also_ think that if he can't help, than he should at least be ungrounded...maybe you can let him hang out with Cindy or somebody while we're gone" she continued, giving Huey a persuasive look. Huey and Riley raised their eyebrows, her matureness catching them off-guard once again.

"_Can_ I nigga?" Riley then asked Huey, his tone pleading for freedom. Jazmine batted her eyelashes innocently at him, as if this would help him make the decision. Huey rolled his eyes at both of them. "I'll think about it" he said stubbornly, giving them his signature eyebrow raise. Jazmine and Riley grinned triumphantly. At least his answer wasn't a straight up 'no' right?

"You should go pack now" Huey continued to say, nodding at Jazmine. She rolled her eyes and left the boys' bedroom. Huey then turned to Riley. "If you have any mischievous ideas that might involve you getting into serious trouble, you can drop them now" he said sternly. Riley gave him a stink look before nodding anyway. Huey sighed in relief. At least he didn't have to worry about Riley anymore.

Huey then walked downstairs and headed into the living room, turning on the TV in the process. To be honest, he was a little curious about what they were saying about Jazmine and her family on the news. Flipping through the channels, he soon stopped on the news station.

"The well-known singer, Omarion, has finally found his "forever sweetheart". Sarah Dubois, the mother of Jazmine Dubious and ex-wife of Tom Dubois, is ecstatic!" some news lady said. The screen then showed a few clips and pictures of Sarah and Omarion together on their "pre-honeymoon".

Huey suddenly heard Jazmine snort. "Don't they just make the most _perfect_ couple?" she said sarcastically as she walked in, flopping down on the couch next to him. "It's okay Jazmine, we're stopping the wedding remember?" he said, turning away from the television to look at her. Her face suddenly drooped. "What's the matter?"

"I was thinking..stopping the wedding might not be the right thing to do" she said quietly, averting her eyes to avoid his gaze. _Is this the fame talking? _

"I mean, stopping the wedding would be wrong because..well..what if my mom and Omarion really are in love? Who am I to tell them otherwise?" she continued. _No, it's not the fame. _

"So, you just want to let this happen..even when its tearing you up on the inside?" Huey asked confusingly, furrowing his eyebrows at her. There was a long silence before she responded.

"No, I'm not letting this affect my life..if they want to get married, then _let_ them get married. It doesn't change a thing..I'm still Jazmine Dubois. It will take a lot more than some wedding to break me."

Huey raised his eyebrows at her fierceness_._ He recognized it has his own. Somehow and some way, he molded her into this _warrior. _Someone who he could relate to in a way. Someone who he could bounce his future ideas and opinions off of. This was a friend..no..a best friend_. _At first he wasn't sure, but now he was positive. She _was_ his miracle. _Am I her miracle?_

"Huey?" Jazmine suddenly said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Yes Jazmine?" he said awkwardly, trying to maintain his usual tone of speech. "I said I need you" she said, her cheeks darkening three shades. Huey blinked. "Need me? What do you-"

"Your there for me all the time. When I fall..you're always there to catch me. Even when you push me away, I keep coming back...like I need you. And, now I know it's true. I really do need you. It's like your some sort of-"

"..Miracle?" Huey finished, his cheeks now a bright shade crimson. Jazmine flashed a shy grin and nodded. "Yeah, a miracle."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys, this is more of a filler! I promise the next chapter will be better, so stay tuned if you're not liking this one! **

Huey sighed as he examined his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing his blue tuxedo, the same one he wore when they were in Chicago at Granddad's best friend's funeral. He sighed again. _It's been a while._ That's when Jazmine came skipping in the boys' bedroom. She came to a stop in front of the mirror, standing next to Huey with a goofy smile.

"You look adorable in a tux Huey!" she giggled, playfully nudging him in the side with her elbow. Huey rolled his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking Jazmine?" he said simply, refusing to acknowledge her little comment. Jazmine snorted and turned to look at her own reflection.

She wore the bride's maid dress her mother had ordered for her. It was pink with lime green trim, bringing out her eyes in a flattering way. She matched with her pink flats; her afro puffs firmly in place. "You look nice" Huey complemented, his scowl softening a little. Jazmine then frowned.

"What is it?" Huey asked, looking at her in the mirror. When she didn't respond, the reason became obvious to him. "Jazmine, I _promise_ you, your hair looks fine-"

"Don't promise me anything! You're the one who told me 'promises are used in a state of doubt' Huey! I have these stupid ugly afro puffs! They don't look 'fine' at all!" she shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Huey sighed _again _and pinched the bridge of his nose. _So insecure_, he thought.

"Jazmine, we as individuals see ourselves differently than how the rest of society does. Your hair is hereditary, it's not something you can control without damaging it with hair products and chemicals" Huey said as a matter-of-factly. Jazmine made a face at him in the mirror, sticking her tongue out in a childish way.

"Thanks Huey, that sure makes me feel better" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Huey shrugged and continued.

"I actually _like_ the way it is, trying to straighten it would ruin its normality and heretical values."

Weirdly enough, this made Jazmine smile. She gave him a friendly hug, not really caring if it wrinkled his suit. "You're such a doof" she mocked, making Huey furrow his eyebrows at her.

"Alright, before ya'll niggas start hating..ain't I clean doe?" they heard Riley say cockily from behind them. They both turned to look. Instead of a blue tux like Huey's, he styled a traditional black one. "I don't know..I think Huey has you beat Riley" Jazmine said with a smile, a hint of mockery in her voice. Riley gave her a stink look.

"I expect you to say something bitchy like dat _Nubian princess_" he said as he walked towards them, shoving both of them out of the way to vainly look at his complexion in the mirror. Jazmine scrunched up her nose.

Meanwhile, Huey's cheeks were blushing from Jazmine's compliment. He then looked at his watch to distract himself from the tiny frenzy of butterflies that invaded him.

"Alright, I think it's about time to go-"

A car horn beeped from outside the house.

Riley crossed the room and looked out the bedroom window to investigate. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed, his curious face now in a wide grin. Huey and Jazmine walked up behind him and peeked over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. A bright white limo was parked at the curb, calmly waiting for them.

"Aw hell yeah!" Riley shouted excitedly as he checked one last time in the mirror and headed downstairs.

Jazmine turned away from the window with a sigh and looked at Huey. "Whelp, guess this is it..Omarion will officially become my stepdad today" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess so" Huey replied, also shrugging his shoulders. He then did the weirdest thing.

Jazmine held in a gasp when Huey intertwined their fingers, making them hand in hand. His hand was warm and soft. "It'll work out in the end, I promise.._doubt free._ You ready?" he said softly, his eyebrows raised instead of forming his usual scowl. Jazmine nodded and gave him a small smile, blushing from his friendly gesture. "Yeah, I'm ready."

It wasn't a surprise when they encountered Sarah in the limo..along with her _other_ bride's maids. Huey made sure to hold firmly onto Jazmine's hand, just in case she had the urge to attack Sarah for whatever reason.

"Awwh, look at you three..so adorable and all dressed up!" Sarah beamed at Jazmine, Huey, and Riley; her bride's maids nodding in agreement. Huey furrowed his eyebrows at them as Jazmine plastered a fake smile. Riley sat with a huge grin on his face as he admired the inside of the limo happily, completely oblivious.

"Oh, you two look so cute together! Don't they girls?" Sarah said, referring to Huey and Jazmine's intertwined hands. They both blushed, but Huey made no move to let go of Jazmine's hand.

"It's for security reasons" he said simply, furrowing his eyebrows at Sarah. She gave both of them a confused look. Jazmine held in a giggle in realization of what Huey was inferring.

"You're so pessimistic. I would never attack my mom Huey" she said with a smirk. "Attack me?!" Sarah repeated in disbelief. "You never know" Huey said with a shrug, raising one of his eyebrows.

Sarah and her bride's maids went silent as they stared at Huey and Jazmine in distrust, a little frightened.

The limo grew silent.

"So um, you and Omarion are happy together huh?" Huey asked awkwardly, making the situation _even more_ awkward. Jazmine stared at her shoes, her expression a pokerface. A bride's maid coughed. "Yo, this thing is too fresh.." Riley muttered under his breath, still admiring the classy vehicle.

_So awkward.._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I know it's been a while. Been busy with school, but I'm back with another chapter! Don't worry, this isn't the last!**

Huey looked down at the small little pillow he was handed; it contained the two rings. These were the _very_ rings that would bring Sarah and Omarion together in holy matrimony, the _very_ rings that would make Omarion Jazmine's stepdad.

The _very_ rings that would change _everything. _

He knew Jazmine was right about _not_ stopping the wedding, but he couldn't help but wonder what if they _did._ Would Sarah realize that she and Tom were meant for each other? And if so, would they solve their problems for the better? _Only god knows._

Sighing, Huey looked around at all the formal dressed people in the huge chapel. In the very front, he could make out some of Omarion and Sarah's family. Huey suddenly felt himself steam up inside, so he looked away and paid attention to something else.

_Jazmine. _

She stood with the other bride's maids, looking bored and sad. Huey ached for her, but he stood his ground, looking for his obnoxious brother instead. He spotted Riley sitting next to.._Cindy?_ It wasn't surprising to see them together, it's just what Cindy wore that shocked him. She was wearing a black dress with a hot pink belt around her waist; no doubt her mother made her wear it.

A pianist near the front was playing classical music, making the event even classier. Huey then felt a hand on his shoulder, quickly turning to his pursuer. _Granddad?_

"Granddad, you came back early!" Huey said, _almost_ wanting to smile. Granddad chuckled, "Shit, you thought I was missing out on the cake boy?"

Huey shook his head at his freeloading granddad, an invisible amused look on his face. At least he was back, so that's all that mattered. "Boy, you're the ring bearer?" Granddad then asked, nodding to the pillow that Huey was holding. "I know, can't believe it myself," Huey said with a sigh, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, imma go take my seat boy," and with that, Granddad went to go sit next to Riley.

A few more people took their seats, before the room went quiet; a hushed silence. Huey knew exactly what this meant.

The bride was coming.

Then as if on cue, two ushers dressed in white held the huge double doors open. A flower girl skipped down the aisle, tossing flower peddles out of her little basket.

Sarah, dressed in a floor length strapless white dress, slowly walked down the aisle after, her father escorting her to the front. Her golden blond hair was pinned up in a classic bun, a silver tiara on her head. The expensive looking diamond jewelry she wore was no doubt provided by Omarion.

Huey glanced at Jazmine, their eyes meeting across the room. He could almost feel the anger building up inside of her, but her face maintained a calm stance. He gave her a sympathetic look, trying to comfort her the best he could; she gave him a small smile before turning away.

Sarah's father escorted her to the front, stopping her in front of the priest next to Omarion, who was smiling at his beautiful bride. Her father then departed, leaving to sit back in the pews.

That's when the priest started reading from the bible, but Huey zoned out, looking down at the pillow in his hands. The golden rings seemed to sparkle on the red velvet pillow. He wanted to do something..but what could he do?

After the couple said their vows..the fatal words escaped the priest's mouth.

"Any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one objected..or so they thought.

"I object!"

Instantly, Huey turned to look at Jazmine, but no, it wasn't her. He then turned in the direction everyone else was looking. He felt his stomach flop at the sight.

It was Tom.

"Daddy!" Jazmine called, her face shocked.

"Tom?" Sarah said in disbelief, turning away from her fiancé.

The crowd gasped, including the priest. "Oh shit!" someone yelled, probably Riley. Tom was now storming down the aisle, heading towards the front where Sarah and Omarion stood. Paparazzi cameras went off, taking pictures of the scene. Omarion's bodyguards rushed to Omarion's side in defense.

Okay, yes, this isn't the "typical" wedding everyone had in mind. It was more like..a celebrity wedding gone bad…if that makes any sense. "Tom, what are you doing here? You're just going to ruin-"

"Sarah I-"

"Yo Sarah, who da hell is this?" Omarion was talking now.

If you listened close enough, you could almost hear Riley and Cindy snickering in the pews. _Those troublemakers,_ Huey thought.

Jazmine was now at Tom's side, no longer with the other bride's maids. "Daddy! You came back! Tell mommy you love her-"

"Jazmine sweetie, everything is going to be okay" Tom said, softly pushing Jazmine to the side. "This doesn't concern you Jazmine" Sarah said, suppressing a smile at her daughter. _They're doing it again,_ Huey thought angrily. _Protecting her from reality. _

_Stand up for yourself Jazmine. Do it._

"No, everything will _not_ be okay! This _does_ concern me!"

_She did it. _

Jazmine's parents looked at her like they seen a ghost. Jazmine's face was an elegant scowl, her jaw set. Her emerald eyes were beautiful, yet glowing with anger.

"What you people don't understand is..all this time..I've been tearing up on the inside. You've failed to realize the pain that this has caused me, blowing me off like I'm just a silly girl with no intentions!" Jazmine steamed, glaring at the adults that stood before her.

The priest looked at his subjects awkwardly, closing the bible.

Jazmine continued.

"Mommy, do you really love Omarion? Can you really see yourself with him..for the rest of your life? Tell me, has the fame and money blinded you?"

Sarah looked down at the velvet carpet that covered the chapel floors. She could feel the curious eyes on her, expecting her to say something. But what could she say? She loved Tom dearly..maybe she _was_ blinded. Maybe this whole time they were arguing and bickering about the smallest things..it was a test. Seeing if their relationship could make it. And here Tom is, standing in front of her. He came back..for _them._

"Sarah, I love you. Can't you see that?" Tom said as he looked into her eyes, his voice sad and longing.

A tear fell down Sarah's cheek.

Omarion snorted. "Nigga, clearly she don't want you no more, she wants me. So you can take yo' uppity ass and get the hell out-"

"No, Omarion, you can get the hell out" Sarah suddenly growled, her sad eyes somehow shooting daggers Omarion's way. "Oh shit!" Riley yelled again, making Cindy laugh even harder. Huey shook his head at the two troublemakers, pinching the bridge of his nose in utter disappointment.

Jazmine and Tom exchanged shocked looks, their jaws dropped.

"Mommy, does that mean-"

"Sarah, does that mean-"

Sarah held up a finger at her daughter and husband, giving them a small smile.

"Yes. Omarion and I are over."

The crowded chapel erupted in cheers as Omarion sucked his teeth and said, "This ain't over!" before storming out, his bodyguards and paparazzi following.

The reunited Dubois family engaged in a family bear hug, their faces holding wide smiles. That's when Jazmine departed from them, leaving her parent's to catch up with one another. She skipped over to Huey with a grin, lunging at him with a hug.

The velvet pillow that held the rings fell to the floor as Jazmine tackled the Freeman boy.

"Ugh, Jazmine, was that really necessary?" Huey said with an annoyed tone as he looked up into her green irises, their noses inches apart. She shook her head as she giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Huey" she said simply as she got off of him, helping him to his feet.

"For what?" he asked as he brushed himself off. Jazmine looked at him like he was stupid.

"For being there when no one else was, silly!" she said, giving him a goofy smile. Huey considered this before shrugging. "Thanks for giving me something to fight for" he said simply, turning to walk away before he blushed.

Jazmine placed her hands on her hips in an annoyed way. "That's it Freeman? You're just going to walk away, after all we went through? You _never_ change.." she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Huey turned and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Jazmine, when has _change_ ever been a good thing?"

She thought about this before answering, "What do you mean? Change is the best thing that's ever happened! Just look at Martin Luther King Jr. and Malcolm X! They managed to change things-"

_And wiser,_ Huey thought.

"It was a test question, Jazmine. I knew you had it in you..standing up for yourself..speaking your mind. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, thanks. Things will be different."


End file.
